


探长和阿让的西部AU

by Alas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 一个问题：沙威绝不允许违背法律的柔情，那么他会允许违背法律的残酷吗？
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 5





	探长和阿让的西部AU

1950年。  
美国西部。  
阿让是四处乱转的零工，收苹果、剪羊毛，牧场的活儿样样都会。他来到一个小镇上，碰巧有个巡回马戏团也刚到。阿让找到工作，老板说好管吃住，第二天早晨上工。可现在天还没黑，他一时无聊，决定去看马戏团搭帐篷。  
这个马戏团简直是草台班子的下脚料，穷到只有两条狗和一匹瘦筋筋的小马，还有照料这三个畜生的人。马戏团的男主人和看热闹的农场主拉话，他身上不知有什么地方让人难受得很。女主人没露面，不过帐篷里时时传来她的声音，一些特别小的孩子误以为里头养着老虎。两个女孩在逗狗，表演服伧俗不堪，花边几乎要把她俩闷死。  
总而言之，和阿让看过的其他马戏团差不多，于是他看得颇开心。他和其他雇工闲聊，时不时帮忙起帐篷、搬道具。  
这就是为什么他在角落里发现了第三个女孩。  
这一个没穿表演服，脏兮兮的，比马驹还瘦。她坐在一堆帆布上哭得上气不接下气，只有小孩子能这么专心地哭。  
阿让翻遍口袋，掏出半根薄荷糖递给她。女孩也不含着，小狼似的咔擦咔擦咬碎了。阿让吓了一跳，问她多久没吃东西了。女孩说我叫珂赛特。  
虽然答非所问，阿让想起女主人在帐篷里骂骂咧咧的正是这个名字。他又问了几句，得知珂赛特是这家人收养的孩子。阿让听珂赛特扳着手指数她落了几顿饭，心疼得不行。阿让告诉珂赛特乖乖找个安静地方躲起来，他去想办法弄点吃的。  
走到街上，阿让想起来自己也没有钱。他在街上转了半天，找到镇上的面包房。老板不在，橱窗里晾着一大块面包，上边有彩色糖豆和蜜饯。阿让不太识字，不过价钱还认得。他觉得面包有点贵，不过珂赛特实在需要有人宠宠她。于是阿让拿铅笔头在价签底下歪歪扭扭地写了自己的名字和打工的农场，想着预支两周的工钱来付账。他这么干也不是头一回了，心里完全没当做要紧事。

珂赛特看见面包高兴坏了，捧在手里舍不得吃，半天才小心翼翼地舔了一下糖豆。阿让眼看着她越来越忍不住，最后狼吞虎咽地吃掉大半。剩下最后一点点面包皮，珂赛特才想起来，不好意思地问他要不要吃。阿让笑了，说他是大人，大人不需要总是吃东西。于是珂赛特把那一点面包皮也吃了。

马戏团要开演，珂赛特说她得去干活。于是阿让告辞了，一路上吹着口哨，自觉干了件非常好的事。  
结果回到农场，警察等着他。原来他拿走的是庆祝镇长上任10周年的纪念面包，他以为的“价签”其实写的是10周年。镇长当晚的宴会没了标志，气得发疯。按法律，阿让得坐三个月的牢。但是镇长坚持要按传统，亲自开枪打穿他的手。  
要是伤了手没法做工，阿让等于提前死了。他仗着天生力气大，和抓人的警察对打，一时僵持。离得远的人家都不去看马戏团，看他们就够了。农场主和工人帮着镇长，几个雇工帮着阿让，闹得不可开交。  
此时两声枪响，众人皆惊。  
阿让从人从里往外看，只见暗处银星一闪。  
探长沙威。  
他在小镇上待了两年，大伙儿都在赌他什么时候被镇长和镇长的家族打发走。沙威命令在职警员把阿让带到警局的临时监狱候审，告诉镇长新的法官两周后上任，到时会依法审理阿让的案子。  
镇长哈哈大笑，告诉他新法官是自己的亲哥哥。  
沙威耸耸肩，带着人走了。

警察局特别特别小，真是特别小。沙威吃晚饭的时候掰下半块面包想着给唯一的候审嫌疑人送去，直接转过椅子朝他一扔。  
阿让隔着栅栏接住面包，问沙威怎么回事。  
沙威说按面包师给的定价，你得坐牢。  
阿让说怎么可能。  
沙威说法律必定经由我实现。  
阿让什么也没说，吃了面包。然后问他能不能也分自己一点咖啡。  
沙威分了他一点。

虽然沙威说得十分郑重，他的探长星徽闪闪发亮，阿让还是不信。他想自己这回死定了。  
快到午夜，沙威回到警察局楼上的宿舍（早说过警察局特别小）。阿让躺在干草上，看铁栅栏外边的夜空。突然他听见窗户外边有声音，珂赛特在喊他。  
阿让刚想回答，怕吵醒沙威。他敲了敲窗口的铁栅栏。珂赛特确定他醒着，小小欢呼一声，从窗口扔进来一个纸包。阿让打开一看，是一套撬锁的工具。  
铁制的工具被手汗沤得恶臭，夹缝里还有锈。阿让顾不得想她从哪儿弄来的，即刻开始撬锁。  
很快，他自由了。  
阿让出去，看见珂赛特已经备了马。两匹高头大马乖乖让她牵，一声不吭。阿让认出它们的烙铁印，来自他干活——本打算要干活的农场。珂赛特说她去打探消息，出来的时候带走了马，还带了她父亲的工具。  
阿让问她为啥有两匹，珂赛特得意的小脸立刻垮了。她可怜兮兮地说阿让要是不带她走，她肯定要被打死。阿让心软了，抱起她扛在肩上，让她骑着四只白袜子的小红马——那一匹看着温顺些。  
正当要走，沙威追出来，命令阿让回到牢里，说越狱是罪加一等。阿让叹了口气，飞身上马。沙威掏出手枪，厉声警告。不等他开火，阿让一闪身甩出马缰，沙威两把枪都被抽得脱手而飞。阿让趁机催马，他的黑马四蹄腾空飞驰而去。珂赛特骑着小红马紧紧跟着，一步不落。

太阳初升，大平原壮丽而温柔。他们和马匹、牛羊擦肩而过。火车吐出黑烟，沿着铁轨粗犷的弧线行进。珂赛特高兴得站在马鞍上，还翻了个筋斗。阿让吓得让她赶快坐下，珂赛特却摘下帽子冲火车里的乘客挥舞，她还嚷嚷：乌拉，乌拉！我们去芝加哥，我要当马戏团大明星！

后来他们没有去芝加哥，珂赛特也没有当上明星。阿让想着自己不能带着个肯定会长成青年女子的丫头继续打零工，他开始学习，学读报、写字。等一老一少到了纽约，阿让拥有一家自己的工厂，名下还有几项专利。珂赛特被送进女子学校，阿让想不出来珂赛特以后会当什么，这是个变化太快的世道，没准她也能进大学呢。

马德兰和上帝一样每周只休息一天，其余时间都忙着工厂和工人居住区的事。这休息的一天里，他喜欢去不同的咖啡馆坐坐，和天南海北的顾客聊天。有些人让他想起早年的漂泊生活。晚上回家以后，珂赛特给他弹钢琴，读小说。  
他认为自己将会如此安度万年，只需防备着别让脑袋糊涂的小青年骗走宝贝公主。

在一个气候和顺的下午，另一个人拉开他对面的椅子，径自坐下。  
他抬起头看见沙威，和其他纽约刑警一样穿着皱巴巴的西装。这儿不给星徽，不过他又是探长了。  
沙威满肚子火，但是无能为力。阿让不是联邦通缉犯，在纽约，法律奈他不得。何况那点小案子早过了追诉期。  
两人面对面坐了半天，气氛诡异。  
末了沙威叹了口气，说你知道，当年我绝不会让镇长在你手上开一枪。  
阿让难以置信：你忘了法官是他哥哥？  
沙威说我会帮你上诉。  
阿让说为什么，为了让我蹲三个月大牢？  
沙威说为了执行法律。  
阿让说你不可理喻。  
沙威像个赶牛人似的骂了一句。  
阿让惊讶地挑起眉毛，无言以对。他印象里探长不是文雅的人，但绝不会口吐恶言。  
沙威说见你的鬼吧。然后气冲冲地走了。  
中产阶级的顾客相互挤眉弄眼，唯恐自己的反感表达得不及时、不充分。阿让叫来侍者领班，后者告诉他沙威探长是这儿的常客，每天至少要买两杯咖啡外带，时不时还买个面包圈。  
阿让说以后给他最好的咖啡和面包圈，不要用糊弄警察的次等货，都记在自己账上。

END


End file.
